


Dance Dance

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Songfics Galore [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobics, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Past Lovers, Possesion, Smut, Song Fanfic, Songfic, Swearing, and yeah, fall out boy?, jack and nisha are together too, lots of fluff, rhys and tim are nerds, that are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Rhys and Tim are still in the hospital recovering, what more else is there to say? :')





	1. We're different

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really fluffy chapter i'm sorry

((this fic is rated 18+ because it involves: swearing, violence (gore and ect.), Nsfw, angsty shit, homophobes, and more. You've been warned.)) 

"He says he's no good with words but I'm worse-"

Timothy ran across the halls of the Hyperion Hospital and quickly looked around at all the rooms. He went over to a room labeled "2596 Dr. Autohn", and sighed contently. "I must be on time.." He thought to himself and walked inside slowly, but when he walked in he saw the doctor and someone else. The man had a black tinted vest that had the words Hyperion on them, his shirt and pants were both striped on one side, there was also a red tie leading down to his pants (which Tim thought was weird). He also had a robot arm and and both brown eyes, Yeah he was from Hyperion alright. "Um..exactly who are you?" Timothy asked questioningly. "I'm Rhys, you are?" The man smugly replied. "I-...I'm Timothy Lawrence. It's...nice to meet you Rhys." Tim stuttered out a response, while giving a nervous smile to him. 

"Barely stuttered out, A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue."

"So, uh..what're you doing here anyway?" Rhys asked this time, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, i'mnotsupposedtotellyoureally." Tim said once again stuttering, and the words all jumbled out of his mouth all at once. "...What was that?" "I said i'm not really supposed to tell you why.." Timothy said, uneasily looking over at the door to the hallway. "Oh, your not? that's fine then." Rhys sat back in the hospital bed and looked over at the doctor. "I'm here for an ECHO Eye implant, but it's not as hard as it sounds." Timothy walked over and sat down beside Rhys then sighed uneasily. 

"Weighed down with words too overdramatic"

"I'm sure it isn't.." Tim replied sadly, his face looking down toward the ground. He seemed to be distraught over something. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rhys said, looking over at him this time, with concern in his voice. "I guess I just don't want to be someone's doppelganger, if i don't even know them.." Timothy replied back, shifting in the bed slightly. "It's alright, I''ve gone through the same thing if it makes you feel any better." "You did? who was it you barely knew?" "Vasquez. He stole my promotion from me and demoted me to vice janitor. He's such a dick." Rhys sat back up on the bed and groaned. "He should stay dead for all i care." "Eesh..you really hate him, don't you?" Tim asked him, tilting his head albeit. "Yeah, i did. Until he died, which was great for us and all but we still had to use his body." Tim's eyes widened a bit at the words 'use his body' and asked another question, of course. "Use it for what, exactly?"

"Tonight it's 'it can't get much worse'

Verses 'no one should ever feel like..' " 

"To get back on Helios. Look, it's a long story, okay? i can tell it to you another time, just not now." "Wow, okay, fine. I'll hear the story another time then." Timothy smirked and crossed his arms and Rhys did the opposite. "Good." "Yeah, good." There was a long pause in the patient room after a while until Timothy spoke up again. "Rhys, can i tell you something?" Tim looks over at Rhys and smiled a bit. "Sure, what is it?" "I know this is weird, but i like you a lot. like..in the one way." Timothy shifted in his seat on the bed and lightly sighed. "Like...in the love way?" Rhys turned to Tim once again, tilted his head this time. "Yeah. like i'm in love with you." "That's gay though." "I'm gay." "And I'm Bi. so it does work out, and...TimTam?" Timothy silently had a smalll fanboy moment right then and there just because of that nickname he had given to him. "Yes Rhys?" 

"I'm two quarters and a heart down, 

And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds."

"I Love you too, Timothy Lawrence." "Wait, what you do??" "Yes, i do." "Oh my god, this is the best and the worst day ever.." "Why is it the worst?" Timothy sat up a bit and looked down still. "I already told you, i have to go through surgery by this doctor." Rhys looked back up at Tim and wrapped an arm around him carefully. "Oh, right. your being someone's doppelganger right?" Timothy uneasily backed up in his seat a bit, unaware of Rhys' arm around him. "Yeah, Handsome Jack's doppelganger. I have to do all that he says for the next 10 or so years." Rhys quickly looked over right as the doctor left the room, so the both of them could have some time alone. 

"These words are all I have so I write them,

I need them just to get by."   
"Oh, esh..sorry about that then.." "It's fine..it's my own fault for taking the offer." Timothy sighed shakingly and sat back down on the bed. "Atleast i'm even here.." "That's one way to look at it..." Rhys started, looking down near the floor this time. Rhys quickly looked up at the room, as the doctor came back in just to check on them and some other things he had to take care of. It would be a long day for Timothy and Rhys, for the both of them.


	2. Lovers from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still fluffy like before like i said

"Dance Dance, 

we're falling apart to to half time." 

Timothy and Rhys' operations both took around one to two hours exactly. As a result, they both looked very different, well Timothy did mostly. Rhys only had surgery on his right eye, getting an ECHO Eye implant, as he said right before. They both walked out of the surgical rooms they were both in before and glanced up and down at each other, questioningly. "Uh, what happened to you again..?" Rhys was the first to speak up. Tim inaudibly sighed and turned to face Rhys. "I already told you.." "Oh, right..well you look completely different then you did before this happened." Timothy groaned and facepalmed in response. "That's the point, Rhys.." "Oh, right."

"Dance Dance,

these are the lives you love to lead"

"I get it, we both look different.." Rhys sighed and looked around then activated his ECHO eye for the first time. "Whelp, mine as well see what this is like." Rhys's Echo eye started to scan the people and objects in the room, but when it scanned Timothy, he knew something was wrong. The scanner read:

\-- Hyperipedia --

Name: Timothy Lawrence

Age: 25

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 4'9

Past lovers: Wilhelm, Handsome Jack, Nisha

Current love: Rhys Santos

Rhys was abosuletly maddened and baffeled at this information it displayed in front of him. Rhys then deactivated his Echo eye and turned back to Timothy. "You were cheating on me before this..?!" 

"Dance, this is the way they'd love 

if they knew how misery loved me." 

"What..? No, I haven't been cheating on you at all! Those were all just in the past like it says!" Tmothy nearly shouted, defending himself. He wasn't going to get ranted about how Rhys was going to cheat on him too or break up with him now would he? "Suree, and your the only person I've loved so far!" Rhys exclaimed, groaning loudly. "They'll see about that.." Timothy said, pressing his wristwatch, while two Digi-Jack's appeared in front of them. "Hey TimTam, whatcha need us for?" One of them asked. "Uh, i need you guys to scan Rhys. To see if he's lying about his past lovers or....something." The Digi-Jack's nodded a bit and start scanning him. "Scanning.." They were both silent silent for a moment. "Oh my god, he did love people in the past! Ha! That's great!" The second one exclaimed half excitedly. The other one only sighed and facepalmed in annoyance. "Wait, what he did??" "Yeah, he did! the list says his past lovers were Vaughn, Fiona, Sasha, Jack, a guy named Zer0 and someone else. Wow, he must be really Bi." Rhys and Tim now both felt very embarresed and uneasy. Rhys coughed fakily and started awkwardly walking out of the room they were in. "Uh, i should go.." Timothy turned back to Rhys then suddenly pressed his wristwatch again and deactivated them, "Rhys, wait!" Rhys theb turned back to face Timothy and he sighed slightly. "What is it?" "I just wanted you to know that i wouldn't break up with you or cheat on you..i still love you more then anything, okay?" Rhys's face seemed to brighten and he smiled slightly after he heard that sentence come out of his mouth. "Okay, that's all i wanted to hear." "Good..now go back to bed, your eye will probably feel better in the morning." "Ugh..fine, Timothy? more like Momothy.." "Hey! i heard that..!" "Yeah, Yeah..goodnight Timtams." "Goodnight Rhys." Rhys yawned sleepily then went back to his room in the hospital and sat down on the bed and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
